1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus which includes a first body including a display part and a second body including a touchpad to change sensing sensitivity, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to recent technological advances, various electronic products are developed and supplied. In particular, in response to users' demand, electronic devices focusing on portability and mobility are under development. To drive various applications, the electronic device includes diverse sensors. Among them, a proximity sensor detects approach or contact of a human body.
When the proximity sensor is added to detect the approach and the contact of the human body, a manufacturing cost of the electronic device increases and the device design structure becomes complicated. Hence, an apparatus for replacing the proximity sensor is needed.